beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2018.08.25 - Existential Dread: Epilogue
|location= K-9's |date= October 2015 |players= MickiFoster.jpg|Micki Foster|link=Micki_Foster Sly.jpg|Sly|link=Sly JacobBlack.jpg|Jacob Black|link=Jacob_Black JasonChristopher.jpg|Jason Christopher|link=Jason_Christopher |npcs= Jack Marshak, The Cat |music= Friday the 13th: The Series Theme}} A pair of visitors from out of town, a young redhead and an older gentleman, tentatively make their way in with Sly. They seem familiar, friendly even, as if they've known each other for some time. "This is the place," Micki states, before looking to Sly. "Right?" Now that the enchantment on the town has been dispelled, there's not so much danger that they'd lose their memories again when going local. Though the precautions that Jack, the older man, had taken would protect them from the worst of it. This isn't their first rodeo. Sly, who has welcomed the visitors and now leads them inside, says, "Yep. This is Dad's club." He looks around it a bit, as if still becoming used to it, himself, and then gives a little shrug. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. This whole mirror thing has been seriously intense, and..." He trails off, making a face, and shakes his head. "We're all gonna be glad when it's in safe hands, basically." Jacob, meanwhile, is hanging out behind the bar. He doesn't want to interrupt the meeting, since it's really not his area or anything, but naturally he wants to be nearby and on hand for Jason's sake. Normalcy. Or such that passes for it at least. Jason Christopher was pleased to get back to it. As much as he might be loathe to admit it, and he so would be. The semi-retired life of a werewolf lord beat the hell out of the always on the run life of a civil war instigating insurrectionist. Though he worried about losing his edge, despite his personal training regimen which he stuck to. He had started pondering picking up the occasional government contract again just to keep in 'shape'. But he was a little concerned how Jacob might feel about that. Another major change in his life, giving a fuck about ehat someone else though. Still he reflected as he toyed with a microphone on the stage, it was something worth considering. While the insanity of the entire 'mirror' event was still fresh in his mind. It was also the most exciting thing to happen in his life since Romania. Something worth considering. Which he was still doing as the door opened to the club and a couple of strangers entered along with Sly. Jason canted his head slightly considering them a moment. They were with Sly, and that set him somewhat at ease. However, threat assessment being a ingrained habit, he still considered them carefully. There was something about these two humans that made him think they might be part of that rarest of breeds. Human beings that were capable and/or worthy of some, respect. Either way, courtesy would certainly be extended. Hopping down from the stage with acrobatic grace he approaches them, smiling softly at his son. One of the few people to ever see such a gesture. "Hello. I am Jason Christopher. Welcome to K9s. How may I help you?" He of course heard the exchange about the mirror, and frankly he would be happy to be rid of the damned thing. But he was also curious what these people knew of it, and why Sly thought they would be the proper parties to turn it over to. Jack knows enough to recognize that they're not in the company of just regular humans. He has the experience of the supernatural--what some would call the occult--to understand that almost instinctively. But he seems very polite and reserved, and not tense or upset at it. He offers Jason a gesture of greeting, though Micki takes the fore as far as spoken introductions. "I'm Micki Foster, and this is my colleague Jack Marshak," she offers to Jason, holding out a card that reads "Curious Goods" and seems to refer to an antique shop. "We're here about the mirror." Jack now chimes in, his voice a pleasing rich one. "We have a vault that contains such items safely...as you're probably aware, it's a cursed item. It does miraculous things, usually in return for some sort of...sacrifice." The way he moves his hands makes him seem even more graceful and intent, knowledgeable about the power of such motions. "As our young friend can tell you," he gestures to Sly, "we've had our hands full these past couple of months." Nodding, Sly says, "They're the ones who helped me out in Seattle, back before I got home and we figured everything out. They do this kind of thing a lot." This is pointedly explained for Jason's benefit, though Sly also cracks a grin, looking to Jack, and adds in a good-humored tone, "Actually, Dad's probably more familiar with that stuff than you'd think. It's not his thing--definitely not like it's yours--but he's, uh... kinda been around." Notably, where some teenagers (or, at least, apparent teenagers) might use this as a chance to tease a parent about their age, Sly's tone suggests, instead, great respect for that experience. Here Sly pauses a second before asking, "Oh. Can I get anyone anything to drink?" It's a gesture of respect, but it's also a demonstration that, at least on some level, he acknowledges that since he brought these two here, he considers the responsibility for them to fall at least partly on him. Besides, offering hospitality to friendly guests is a hard habit to break, and if Sly does it, he figures Jason will have one less thing to focus on. It's funny, but he gets the impression that for some reason his father takes particular, protective interest in whom Sly spends his time with. Yeah. For some reason. Jacob offers Jason a grin from over behind the bar, where he's not tending it so much as just paying attention and trying to learn how things go back there. He's not exactly inclined to take a big role in the performance end of the venue, but at the same time he plans to make himself useful if he's going to be hanging around the place. (Besides, what would it look like if he let other werewolves like Scott McCall hang around here, knowing more about the business than Jason's own mate? Just wouldn't be right.) So yes, they were here to take custody of the mirror, as he had gathered from the conversation on the way in. He couldn't really fathom a reason why Sly would have brought them here, and into his confidence on the matter, otherwise. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Foster, Mr. Marshak. Cursed you say. I suppose having referred to it as 'that damned mirror' all this time was rather appropriate than." He glances at the card and nods slowly, absorbing the information. "A vault. One filled with such items." Not a question, just echoing Mr. Marshak's statement. "This vault keeps these oddities safe you say. What keeps the vault safe?" He arches an eyebrow, and ponders his initial assessment of them as Sly speaks. If his eyebrows raise ever so little when he speaks of them helping him out, it is nigh imperceptible. But his evaluation of them has certainly improved. Jason nods slowly to his son, encouraging his hospitality before turning back to Micki and Jack. "It is true. I have some passing familiarity with this topic. Though hardly enough to fill a sizeable safe, much less a vault. I would sooner see the accursed thing removed from here. If you have the means to keep it from further, mischief. I welcome that." He glances over at Jacob, feeling him watching the proceedings. Another of those rare smiles. "I believe we would -all- welcome that, after the chaos it caused in our lives." "We do." Jack smiles, his distinguished, silver-peppered beard accenting his noble features perfectly. "We have threats and enemies, just as you do. But we do our best to make sure these items never get out again, least of all into the wrong hands like this one seems to have gotten itself." Micki stands in support of her friend and colleague, and when Sly breaks off, she looks over to him, then back to Jack before answering. "Just...oh, whatever the house specialty is, I'm sure that'll be good." She offers a little smile, waving a hand at Sly. It will at least show that she trusts their host, and that could go a bit for establishing a stronger bond between them. "This mirror's legendary for causing problems," she picks the conversation back up when it stalls momentarily. "We thought it had been sunk to the bottom of the ocean on a ship that was lost." "I've got you covered!" Sly says, then lets the grown-ups talk, as it were, and goes over to the bartender to just ask for a round of Cokes. He's not super-familiar with current Earth beverages yet, but he's noticed that Cokes are good, and they seem popular. Besides, he's picked up on the fact that a guy who looks his age ordering glasses of fine wine or mead might raise a few eyebrows--maybe not so much here, but he's trying to learn to get by. As the drinks are poured, Sly hazards a look at Jacob and gives him a bit of a yikes face, as in many ways, this is not unlike the world's most intense parent-teacher conference, like... ever. Okay, maybe not ever, but it's gotta rate up there. Jacob gives Sly his best reassuring smile and a little not a big deal, so relax kind of wave. He looks to what the bartender does about the drinks, but it's obvious that most of his attention is on his mate and the guests. All the talk of the mirror and storing does not escape him, and he certainly looks as pleased as anyone at the idea of getting rid of it. When Jason looks over, speaking for the group of them, Jacob gives a visible, decisive nod. He, for one, will be very glad to get rid of the damn thing--yeah, damn thing, indeed. Jason Christopher takes a shallow breath, giving himself a moment to consider. Again, as he suspected, there was more to these humans than what was readily apparent. If they were capable of guarding a vault of cursed items from those that would seek their power. Clearly it was not simply anonymity that shielded them. "I see. You also liberate these items from those that would otherwise be using them? A dangerous buisness, I am certain." He nodded thoughtfully at them. They intrigued him, something most human beings failed to ever do. Would fail to ever do in the span of their oh so mortal life spans. Jason mused at that though. Maybe humanity had become more capable while he was off fighting his war. While he had turned away for a century or so. There was Stiles, who from the moment he met him proved interesting. So much so he hadn't killed him, Gods and Monsters that mouth. More recently even Scott's puppies associate Mason. Another human that intrigued him. Now Micki Foster and Jack Marshak. Interesting human beings. What was the world coming to. "I have no claim nor hold over the mirror, and as I said I am happy to be rid of it. It twists and taints the forest around it, which is unacceptable. As well, Sly speaks on your behalf, and you aided my son. Which likewise would place me in your debt. All reasons to immediately turn the thrice damned relic over to you." He pauses and tilts his head with a tight lipped smile. "I do however appreciate the respect afforded by coming here to ask. Thank you." The animals guarding it in that clearing in the woods would be long gone by the time anyone arrived there. Or at least would be unseen in the forest. The bartended, Angelica, seems to materialize from nowhere. Strolling out of the kitchen and winking at Jacob and Sly. It is so damn odd how she always seems to be around, and yet is never around at the same time. She gets the drinks for Sly, and then with a pleasant smile saunters off into the kitchens again. A bemused smile on her face as she goes. The smile of someone that knows so much more than they ever disclose. Must ber a bartender thing, people tell them everything right? "It's only natural we should do that," Jack replies, with a small bow of his head. "Yes, we should really thank you for being so accommodating." Micki adds, with a little smile. It's a little bit of...well, lip service, but it comes naturally and sounds honest. "If you'd be so kind as to accompany us to collect the mirror, together we can be sure every shard of it is accounted for." Jack smiles again, looking between Micki and Jason, but not missing the rest of the unfolding drama around them. "Sly was a great help to us, for the time we got to share his company. I'm sure he'll tell you all about what we ended up facing." He probably hasn't yet, but it was an exciting time. Part of it was the mystery surrounding Sly, a larger part of it--more than Jack has indicated--was the intrigue with the cursed items in that stretch. Dangerous work, but for a greater benefit than most: lives saved and souls salvaged from the temptation of eternal darkness. Sly returns with the Cokes on a tray. He grins at everyone, offering the drinks up, and says, "I'll help with that part! I'm good at looking for stuff." He ducks his head just a little at the compliment, but inwardly he curses a little. He hadn't been planning to tell Jason about that stuff. It's not exactly something he expects his father will be thrilled to hear--especially the "dangerous" part. The combination of Sly and danger seems very likely to be something that might, just maybe, upset Jason a little. He manages not to show his concern outwardly much, but his heart does skip a beat or so. Jacob watches all this, and at the mention of more stories to be told, he does look curious, but hey, why should he suspect anything unusual? So, he too calls over, "I'll help look for the pieces, too." Otherwise, most of his attention is drawn by Angelica. There's definitely something interesting about that one, and it's not just that she's a bartender. Jason Christopher glances over to his son and arches an eyebrow, head canting ever so slightly. "Mmmm dangerous buisness. Yes, I am sure." He trails off, pondering if magically LoJacking his son was somehow inappropriate. It wasn't, he was sure of it. He'd ask around, but he was sure that was acceptable. Parents had to insure the safety of their children after all. At least until say 300 years old. Maybe 400. Probably 400. That was responsible parenting that was. "Of course, the club doesn't open for several hours yet. I do hope you brought your hiking boots though. It is pretty deep in the forest." He hardly looks dressed himself to go for a walk through the woods. But that doesn't seem to give him pause as he glances over to Jacob. "Alright, lets get rid of that damned mirror once and for all." He seemed to recall most of the shards were back in the frame. But he wasn't really paying attention to it when they had left the clearing. Or really much since then. Jason slipped an arm easily around Jacob's shoulders as he walked over to him. Adding for the benefit of everyone as he moved for the back entrance of the club. "The local animal life will be very pleased to see it gone as well. Trust me." He wasn't sure that Sly would have revealed anything about his station, or what he was. But they knew Sly, and they collected cursed objects. They might not know what Jason was, but they surely knew he was something. Implying something as trivial as a talent for knowing what animals thought about the mirror, hardly seemed suspect as comments went. From the kitchen window that little black cat that is always around the club watched. Curled on the window sill. Keeping it's own council. Category:Log